Snack Room Happenings
by The Italian Peach
Summary: [TATE, Oneshot] What Kate and Tony do when they're alone in the snack room. Fluff!


On a journey back to my roots, I have written the classic TATE. Full of fluff, guaranteed.

Oh yea, I forgot to rant about last last week's episode "Silver War". I do like Ziva's ignorance about the importance of Kate's desk. And I simply LOVED the look McGee gave her when she asked, "Does anyone have the key to this thing?", and he answers in this "what's wrong with you?" voice, "That's Kate's desk."

And how Gibbs grabbed her backpack when she tried to sit down at Kate's desk after they officially recognized her as a member of their team was so classic. The moment screamed, "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF KATE'S DESK YOU SCUM!", which is exactly what she is. Scum.

WHY is Tony having all these "moments" with Ziva? It's kinda pissing me off. I'm expecting the first Tony/Ziva fic to be born soon. A TIVA…LOL. That does NOT sound half as good as TATE.

Gibbs should NOT have given up Kate's desk so easily! Tony doesn't want to see Ziva when he looks up! He wants to see Kate! But I must admit, the sketchbook thing was cool.

:Deep breath: Ok, I'm done. Sorry for all those capitalized words.

Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing these characters.

* * *

Their lips parted with a soft sound. He contented himself by just looking at her, taking in her flushed face, swollen lips, and rumpled hair. She was breathing quickly, shallowly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. He pressed his lips against hers again.

When they parted, she whispered, "We'll get caught."

He smiled coyly. "No we won't." He stopped her stream of worries by kissing her again, pressing her body against the counter. She moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair.

"Gibbs will kill us if he walks in here."

He smiled. "I don't care."

She smiled back, and he felt his heart completely melt all over again. It was her smile, he decided, that allured him so. Soft, it graced her face and made her look like an angel. If only she could smile forever.

She pushed him slightly and escaped his embrace. "You'd care when you're in line at the unemployment center."

He caught her arm and twirled her back into his. She buried her face against his neck and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of him. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

She looked up. He found himself completely lost in her eyes. To anyone else, they looked ordinary: dark brown. But he could see the little flecks of color that were barely visible. They always showed up when she smiled.

A grin brushed her face and he laughed to see her eyes come alive. "I love you too," she said teasingly, a mischievous smile on her face.

He pressed her tighter against him. "No, I really, really love you. I love how you laugh and talk. I love the smell of you-" He dipped his head and caught her in a kiss. "-and I love your taste," he murmured when he pulled away.

She laughed and broke from his grip. Now free, she smoothed her hair and sashayed to the coffee machine. "Keep that up and you might get lucky tonight," she whispered seductively.

He followed her, an eager grin on his face, and hugged her from behind. "But I'm already so lucky." He kissed her neck and she turned around, throwing her long arms around him. "I have you, the most wonderful woman in the world, for myself. Men don't get much luckier than that."

Kate giggled and sniffed. "You're so mushy, you know that Tony?"

Tony made a face of mock hurt. "Humph! Maybe I shouldn't shower you with compliments then."

Kate swatted his arm playfully. "You know I love it."

He wouldn't let it go so easily. "Perhaps," he ventured, "I should go to Abby and sing her praises instead."

She fixed him with her best imitation of Gibbs's glare. "You wouldn't."

"Ah Katie, you know me too well." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She giggled and leaned closer for a kiss.

There was a sharp rap on the door of the snack room. Kate and Tony jumped apart as if shocked by a rather large amount of electricity. The knob turned and the door swung open, reveling McGee's head.

"Oh good, you two are done making out."

Kate exchanged nervous glances with Tony. "M-making out? McGee, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The computer whiz looked skeptical. "Then what was making that moaning noise?"

Tony whacked his head. "If Kate said that we weren't making out, then we weren't. Learn to trust people Probie."

McGee squinted at his "superior" and frowned. "You have lipstick on your neck. Enough said." He moved to get some coffee and a doughnut.

Tony backed away, unable to come up with a comeback. Kate quickly closed the door and leaned against it, her eyes wide.

"Hey McGee? Can you just pretend like nothing happened?"

McGee turned away from the coffee machine. "Pretend like nothing happened?"

"Yeah, you know. Could you not tell Gibbs that Tony and I were, um, making out in the snack room?"

McGee snorted. "You're kidding me right?"

Tony interrupted. "Aww…come on Probie," he whined. "I promise not to make fun of you for a month if you don't."

"Probie" shrugged. "You know I'd love to help you, but Gibbs knows already. It is somewhat abnormal that you two keep going to the snack room together and don't come back for half an hour. And the fact that Kate's makeup is always messed up?" McGee waved his hands. "It was too easy." He walked past the surprised pair and clapped Tony's shoulder. "Good luck." The door clicked shut behind him.

Kate and Tony just stared at each other for a moment, their mouths hanging open. "Oh man, we are _so_ screwed."

**Fin**

* * *

Lalala…finished it on a funny note. Too much fluff can be sickening. 


End file.
